


London Fog

by swtalmnd



Series: Project Monster [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen and Ink, Q-Branch Minions, Q/Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A drawing of Q, wearing a tea-colored sweater covered in teacups, holding a London Fog provided by Colin, with Andy peeking over his shoulder. Self-indulgent fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A London Fog is an Earl Grey latte with a bit of vanilla added. Fragrant, warm, and luscious. Colin knows what's what.


End file.
